darkwitchfandomcom-20200214-history
Al
Al is a treasure hunter, appearing as a boss in The Legend of Dark Witch and The Legend of Dark Witch 3, a minor character in The Legend of Dark Witch 2, and the primary protagonist of Brave Dungeon. Appearance and Personality Al is a young woman with unkempt turquoise hair. She wears a short dress and a cape. Her weapon is a scythe embedded with Syega; however, despite appearances, she only uses the scythe to cast ice magic. Al, being a "Treasure Fighter," is in constant pursuit of the finest treasures. She is known as The Grim Reaper, a nickname that she states that she dislikes. The manner in which she charges into Godshill suggests a certain level of recklessness, for which she quickly pays a price. History The Legend of Dark Witch Al appears as a boss at The Silent Ice Roads. She repeats the following attacks in order (On Easy and Normal, she begins the battle using her first attack; On Lunatic she begins using her second attack): * Al fires Ice Shards straight forward. Each one can move constantly at either a slow or fast speed randomly. On Easy, she fires 3 of these, and on Normal and Lunatic, she fires 5. * Al lobs Cold Blocks into the air, which fall to the ground at an arc. On Easy, she lobs 4, and on Normal and Lunatic, she lobs 8, giving a very tight area to dodge them. * Starting at yellow health, Al performs Divide Ice. She jumps into the air and fires several round projectiles. These projectiles break apart about half a second after Al stops firing them, sending 3 shards in various directions. On Easy, 7 of these projectiles are made, on Normal 10 Projectiles are made, and on Lunatic 14 Projectiles are made. * Starting at red health, she summons an ice stream that attempts to surround the player and greatly reduces their movement options. It does not deal damage, but it encases the player in ice for 4 seconds, or until they are damaged, unable to move or attack until then. The stream, from first being produced to the last section disappearing, lasts about 3 seconds. There are no differences in it from one difficulty to another. Al's weakness is Upper Tornado. In addition to dealing extra damage, Upper Tornado nullifies all of her attacks upon contact. Defeating Al grants the player Divide Ice. The Legend of Dark Witch 2 Al makes a cameo appearance in Dark Witch 2, running the Magic Item shop as well as the "Forbidden" skills menu. Brave Dungeon Al is the primary protagonist of Brave Dungeon. She charges into Godshill in search of treasure, but it almost immediately knocked unconscious by the enemies within. She then creates a party and tackles several dungeons with them before braving Godshill once again, defeating Bajel in the end. Al is a well-rounded character, with a balance of offensive and defensive skills. The Legend of Dark Witch 3 Al is one of the first eight bosses in Dark Witch 3, serving as the boss of Millennium Bridge. As revealed in Brave Dungeon, she is a former member of the Magic Lion Corps. She has the following attack cycle: * Al summons a gust of wind that pushes the player away from her, changing direction if the player jumps into the air or behind her. As the gust rages, she fires several Divide Ice orbs at roughly random heights that travels in the same direction of the gust. Although these orbs block shots, shooting them will push them back slightly, influencing the angle at which they travel. * Al summons multiple ice pillars that raise, one by one, from the ground until they have covered the entire screen. The first time she performs the attack, the pillars start around her and continue until they reach the walls; the second time, the pillars will start from the wall and continue until they reach her; she alternates between them from the third summon onward. * Al readies her scythe and rushes at the player in an attempt to slash them. * Al throws two Divide Ice orbs straight forward. * Her Revenge Magic is Freeze Barrier. Al becomes completely invincible and summons a frozen barrier around her. After a short while, the barrier explodes, filling the screen with shrapnel that travels outward. Gallery 735F2D65-C499-481C-9E10-A3F89391AFCD.png|Al from DW1 official website D3E3C5AB-A923-4690-8FBB-5E31BA74820E.png|Al DW1 Profile Icon 7718C128-A720-43DA-BCF1-41D1DA7C4FD4.png|Al DW1 Twitter banner 3FBE4B70-0E47-44F5-926D-3BDA9916AF79.jpeg|Al from BD official website 8607F70B-52B5-4EFB-BD9E-716F6AA5D50F.png|Al BD Sprite Profile Icon F108F284-E985-4C3C-B7C4-816836B2B603.png|Al BD Alternate Sprite Profile Icon F1A0CC0A-5D3E-4FEA-8D46-6AB392AF0DF1.png|Al BD Profile Icon 8546BA39-F812-4B75-9BD1-A711EB80AF5D.png|Al BD Alternate Profile Icon 9CD77593-25F6-49DD-B820-5B85A8371559.png|Al BD Twitter banner C9ED6474-97ED-498C-8873-3BC4476029A5.png|Al DW3 Profile Icon 2BEC8E24-B8A7-4CE5-AFB2-F9042D97A4CD.png|Al DW3 Alternate Profile Icon 314F71E1-BF38-41EE-AFD4-79E90209DC5E.png|Al DW3 Twitter banner tal00.png|Al BD2 Profile Icon DW1R Al Profile icon.jpeg|Al DW1R Profile Icon (US & EU) Category: Characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 2 characters Category: The Legend of Dark Witch 3 characters